


A Walk in the Park

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Badass Noctis, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ass kicking everywhere, badass prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: An afternoon in the park turns deadly when a Havokfang attacks. Prompto's only known Noctis for a little while, but there's no way he's gonna let his new best friend put himself in harm's way alone.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 158





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who fell asleep before posting this fanfic ^^; SO SORRY NUWANDAE!!! Also, this is a FFXV fic, not VII. I am all over the place this week! 
> 
> Fanfic Friday on a Saturday! Well, it's Saturday where I live.
> 
> Sorry again. Hope you enjoy your fic, Nuwandae :D

* * *

The attack came out of nowhere. That’s what Prompto would forever think when he went back over the day’s events. Barely a month into his friendship with Noctis and his life had changed forever in more ways than one.

Not that Prompto expected anything like what happened that afternoon. Curled up on his side on a spare bed in the Citadel (the Citadel! What was his life?!), his memory played out again in vivid colour.

One minute, he was at the park with Noctis, debating the finer parts of legendary RPG game _Last Dream VII._ The next, screams. Screams from everywhere. Noctis was on his feet faster than Prompto, eyes scanning for trouble.

He found it. “Shit!” He grabbed Prompto. “Run. Now!”

“What is it?”

“A monster,” Noctis said, voice so matter of fact Prompto thought it was a joke.

Until he looked over his shoulder and saw something out of a nightmare. It looked like a long-haired dog, but its skin was grey and its long, shaggy hair grey. Wickedly sharp talons stuck out of its front paws.

“What is that?” Prompto gasped.

“Havocfang,” Noctis said, dragging Prompto towards a large outdoor café where other people took shelter. “It shouldn’t be here. They prefer dark places. They’re practically blind. This doesn’t make sense.”

“Why do you even know that?” Prompto asked.

“You try growing up with Ignis,” Noctis said. “The guy’s an encyclopaedia.”

“And how are you so calm?” Prompto cried out.

Noctis didn’t answer. Or if he did, the sound of it was lost to the Havocfang’s screeching roar. Prompto clamped his hands over his ears, blocking out the sound. Noctis did the same. They piled into the café with others, and when no one else came, Noctis shouted at people to barricade the doors and told everyone else to stay back and out of sight. People hid behind chairs or ducked behind the café’s serving area. The café’s south facing wall was glass, looking out on a panoramic view of the park and the city beyond.

“Why is it here?” Prompto asked.

“No idea,” Noctis said. “But it’s not an accident. We don’t have things like that running loose in the city.”

Prompto stared at him. “You’re saying someone did this on purpose?”

“Yeah.”

“What do we do?” Prompto asked.

Noctis already had his phone to his ear. It took him ten seconds to pass the information over to someone called ‘Cor’. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Prompto, but he couldn’t think why. He really couldn’t think of anything beyond giant monster outside attacking people. Not that it had attacked anyone. Not exactly. It was still howling, thrashing about blindly.

“It can’t see very well in the light,” Noctis said, standing closer to the window. “Look.” He pointed at the people staggering around the park. “It’s cast Confusion on them.”

Prompto saw there were still people in the park, lashing out at anyone who came near them. They looked and acted like they were drunk, but one strayed too close to the Havocfang and took a claw to the chest for it. Blood spurted in an arc through the air.

The café crowd gasped and screamed around them. Noctis turned to them. “You need to stay calm and quiet. It’s blind, so it will use sound to find us. There are Crownsguard and Kingsglaive en route. We just need to wait.”

People nodded and the noise level fell. This was a whole new side to Noctis that Prompto hadn’t seen before. It was always easy to forget who Noctis really was when he was scribbling down notes in class or falling asleep on the field during recess.

Prompto stayed close to Noctis, who kept his eyes on the creature outside. It roved the park at random, crashing one way and then another when it his trees or a bench.

It was getting closer to the café.

And more of the Confused people were being cut down by the monster’s awful claws.

“We need to do something more,” Noctis said. “Too many people will die.”

“You can’t go out there!” Prompto said.

“I know that,” Noctis said. Prompto didn’t like how upset Noctis looked about that. He didn’t want his best friend to go out there and do something stupid. “Havocfangs hate the cold.” He looked around. “Is there a staff member here?”

A young woman crouched behind the counter waved. “Yes, I work here!”

“Do you guys have a freezer? A big one?”

She pointed to the kitchen. “It’s back there. Big enough to walk into.”

“Okay. Everyone, stay quiet and stay hidden. Prompto, if that monster looks like it’s coming our way, tell me.”

“Whoa, wait, what are you gonna do?”

“Make us something to fight back with.”

Noctis disappeared into the kitchen. Prompto stayed by the window, heart pounding as the Havocfang closed in on the café. It reached the fence circling the outside seating area.

“Noct!” Prompto hissed as loud as he dared. “It’s coming!”

Moments later, Noctis was back at his side, a strange looking bottle in his hands. He pressed it into Prompto’s hands. Prompto shivered at the sudden chill. “What is this?”

“Ice magic,” Noctis said. “You’ve got a better aim than me so you keep that one. Throw it if you need to. Last resort, okay? Hold onto it unless I tell you to throw it or you think you need to.”

“Wait, shouldn’t you be doing that? I’m not good at –”

“You’ll be fine,” Noctis said. “Besides. Its backup. I’ve got a few more stored.”

They didn’t have a chance to speak again. A man let out a warning cry and then the café’s glass windows smashed open. The Havocfang was there, screeching in pain as glass sliced through its body. Pain made it angry. And anger meant it became even more crazed.

“Get to the kitchen!” Noctis yelled at the crowd. He stepped closer to the monster, a bottle just like Prompto’s appearing in his hand in a flash of blue light. He threw it. Ice spilled out, hitting the monster. It staggered back.

“You did it!” Prompto cheered.

“Prompto, go!” Noctis shouted, keeping himself between Prompto and the monster. Daggers appeared in his hands with the same blue spark. His body shifted into a fighting stance. “Make sure the people stay safe. And don’t let them near the confused people out there either, no matter what. They’re dangerous too.”

“Okay!” Figuring Noctis would be right behind him, Prompto ran back to the kitchen. He pointed to the delivery door. “We can go out that way,” he told the crowd. “It’s okay now. The monster is –”

A horrendous growl came from the café’s seating area. Prompto’s heart bounced off his ribs. If that was the monster making all that noise, was Noct okay?

He shook himself. He needed to do what Noctis told him and get the people out. They’d be much safer outside now. Prompto did his best to herd them out of the kitchen and back into open air. Before he crossed the threshold, Prompto slammed the door shut and ran back. He had to be sure. He had to know. If Noctis was hurt, he had to do something to help. He still had hold of the icy cold flask after all.

Prompto peeked through a serving hatch between the kitchen and the seating area. He saw his best friend fighting, moving fast, even doing that warping thing he’d talked about. It confused and enraged the Havocfang. Half-blind and bleeding, it couldn’t keep up. Noctis danced around it, delivering swift stabs to it whenever it stopped thrashing long enough for him to do so.

The creature slowed, blood loss getting to it. Noctis paused, breathing hard but still looking ready for a fight. Prompto didn’t dare say anything. If he distracted Noctis right now, it could kill him.

Noctis launched himself into a final attack. Prompto didn’t want to see anything die, but he also couldn’t tear his eyes off the sight. His best friend was about to kill a freaking monster all by himself and –

And it went wrong. It went really wrong. Because the Havocfang wasn’t going down without a fight. In its death throes, it somehow slashed at the exact moment Noctis swung both his daggers out, one aiming for the throat, the other the eyes.

The Havocfang got there first. Its claws slashed across Noctis’ chest, the force of the blow throwing Noctis across the café. He hit the wall hard and didn’t get up.

“Noct!” Prompto cried out.

Picking up the scent of blood, the Havocfang went after Noctis. If it was going to die, it looked like it wanted to take its killer with it. Its jaws opened wide, aiming for Noctis throat.

Prompto didn’t think. He reacted. Launching himself through the hatch, he scrambled on top of the café’s counter and lobbed the freezing cold flask at the creature. The ice magic poured out, freezing everything it touched. The monster fell back with a rasping cry, ice encasing it. This time, it stayed down and didn’t get up again.

“Noct!” Prompto ran over to his friend, falling to his knees at Noctis’ side. He saw blood. A lot of blood. Noctis wasn’t moving. “Wake up!” Wake up so Prompto knew he wasn’t dead. “Noct!”

“Prompto?”

He gasped, turning to the voice. It was Gladio. He climbed through the shattered window, a bunch of uniformed Crownsguard behind him. Gladio pulled Prompto away while other people tended to Noctis. “Talk to me. Tell me what happened.”

“Uh…” Prompto couldn’t pull any words out of his head.

Gladio shook him hard. “Focus!”

Swallowing, feeling shaky, Prompto nodded. “That monster came out of nowhere.” He went over the events as quickly as he could. “So I threw the flask like Noct told me. I should’ve done it sooner. I’m sorry.”

Gladio shook his head. “You better be joking. He’s alive because of you.”

“He is?” Prompto asked. He could feel his body shaking. “You’re sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay, great.” Prompto’s voice sounded too high. He didn’t feel connected to his body anymore. And why were there spots floating all around him?

“You need to sit down before you pass out.” Gladio grabbed a chair and pushed Prompto onto it. “Head between your legs and breathe. Take it slow, okay?”

Prompto did what he was told. The spots faded and his head felt less disconnected from his body. Didn’t make what had just happened feel any less crazy or unreal. “Are the people in the park gonna be okay? Noct said they were confused.”

“They’ll all be fine, don’t worry. We’ve got people treating them now.”

Relief made Prompto tearful, but he didn’t let himself cry. “Okay. Great.”

A big hand ruffled his hair. “You did good, kid,” Gladio said.

“Did I really?” Prompto asked.

“Really good.”

“Is Noct okay?”

“He will be, thanks to you.” Gladio clapped Prompto’s shoulder. “We all owe you one.”

* * *

They didn’t let Prompto go home alone. They took him to the Citadel’s infirmary with Noctis, where he was met by Ignis and taken to a small room and given a thorough check up. Ignis stepped out, his phone pressed to his ear. Prompto did everything the doctor said and received a clean bill of health.

“You actually might be one of the healthiest people I’ve ever encountered!” the doctor chuckled, tapping his glasses back him his nose. “Keep up the good work, young man. I’m very impressed.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said, managing a smile.

“Wait here. I’ll see how Prince Noctis is. I’m sure you’re worried.”

“Very,” Prompto said.

“Worry not,” the doctor said, cheery as ever. “Prince Noctis much stronger than he looks.”

Prompto stayed put while the doctor stepped out. Ignis stepped in. “Everything alright?” he asked.

“All good,” Prompto said. “The doctor said I’m the healthiest person he’s ever met.”

Ignis nodded. “High praise.”

A few minutes later, the doctor returned and led Prompto and Ignis to Noctis, who had a small room to himself. He was awake, paler than usual but otherwise looking a lot better.

“Noct!” Prompto hurried to his friend’s bedside. “You’re okay!” He wanted to give Noctis a hug, but the sight of bandages under his baggy t-shirt stopped Prompto in his tracks. Instead, he perched on Noctis’ bed. “That was crazy!”

“Thank you,” Noctis said. “I’d be dead if you hadn’t helped me.”

Prompto held up his hands and shook his head. “What? No way! Me and all those other people would be dead if you hadn’t protected us!”

“You are being entirely too modest,” Ignis said. “Thanks to you, an assassination attempt failed.”

“What?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, what?” Noctis added.

“I spoke to Gladio over the phone,” Ignis said. “While there is a known issue in the city with people keeping dangerous monsters as pets, the Havocfang didn’t come out of nowhere. We’ve located CCTV footage showing the creature being released from a van. The Crownsguard suspect it was bred somewhere in the city and released when an opportunity presented itself.”

“Noct was the target all along?” Prompto asked.

“It would seem so,” Ignis said.

Noctis sighed. “Dad’s never gonna let me go outside again.”

“Not without several covert guards, no,” Ignis said.

“None of them will be as good as Prompto,” Noctis said.

Prompto felt his cheeks ignite. “I would’ve been totally useless without that flask thingy you gave me.”

“Magic flasks, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“I created a few Blizzard spells using the freezer in the café’s kitchen,” Noctis said like it was no big deal.

“I had no idea you could do stuff like that!” Prompto said.

Noctis shrugged, then winced. “I’ll show you someday.”

“Only once you’re fully recovered,” Ignis said.

“Just be glad Prompto has the greatest aim of anyone alive,” Noctis said.

“Impressive,” Ignis said. “Both of you. You make quite the team.”

“But who did this?” Prompto asked. “Who’d try to kill Noctis this way?”

“Agents of Niflheim,” Ignis said. “They remain at large. Rest assured the investigation won’t rest until we have answers.”

“Another day, another assassination attempt,” Noctis said, sinking lower against his pillows.

Ignis pinched his nose. “Must you be quite so blasé about this?”

“Seriously, Noct. Today was terrifying,” Prompto said. He wrapped his arms around himself. “That whole thing was crazy.”

Noctis looked at Prompto. “Are your parents at home?”

Prompto shook his head. “Headed back out yesterday.” He forced a smile. “Talk about bad timing, huh?”

“You can stay here tonight,” Noctis said. “There’s space in here for another bed.”

“What? No, I’m fine! I can totally take care of myself.” Somehow, he thought he’d sleep worse in such a fancy place.

“Noct is right, of course. You’ve experienced a trauma today,” Ignis said. “Besides, while His Majesty is unfortunately unable to speak with you in person, he sends his utmost gratitude. We will be taking care of you.”

“Yeah, whether you like it or not,” Noctis said with a smirk.

Prompto knew he wasn’t going to win. Then again, maybe being alone wouldn’t be a good idea. “I guess I could spend the night.”

“Great,” Noctis said. He yawned, wincing as it pulled on the wound on his chest.

“But only if you promise you’ll show me how you made that flask thingy,” Prompto said.

“Sure,” Noctis said. He closed his eyes. “We can test your skills too.”

“Noct.” Ignis didn’t sound impressed.

“We’ll do it in the training hall, don’t worry.”

“Um, I don’t want anyone to get into trouble,” Prompto said.

“Ignore Ignis,” Noctis said. “He’s overly paranoid. I always follow the rules.”

“Now,” Ignis said. “You always follow the rules now.”

“Uh oh,” Prompto said. “Noct, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Noctis said.

“Nothing on purpose,” Ignis said.

“An accident?” Prompto asked.

“We refer to it as The Great Poi –”

“I’m tired,” Noctis announced. “Ignis, could you make sure Prompto gets a bed? And when you call Gladio, tell him not to beat anyone up.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. He slid out of the room without another word.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Prompto said.

“You saved my life,” Noctis said. He forced his eyes open. “I’m never gonna forget that.”

Prompto blushed. “You’re welcome. But is it okay if you never make me do it again?”

Noctis smiled. “Deal.”

Hours had passed. Prompto had eaten well, showered in the most elaborate bathroom he’d ever seen, been given the softest pyjamas he’d ever word, settled into a comfortable bed and… nothing. No sleep. At least Noctis slept on. He needed the rest.

Speaking of, Prompto heard Noctis stirring. “Prompto?” Noctis’ sleepy voice called across the dark hospital room. “Why you awake?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Noctis sounded like he could barely keep himself awake. “Uh, you should.”

“Sleep?”

“Uh huh.”

“Trying.”

“Not.” Noctis said. “You’re… you’re…” He yawned. “Sitting up.”

That was a good point. Also, how the hell did Noctis know? “How can you tell?”

“The way you sound,” Noctis said.

Okay, that was freaky. Prompto slid down, settling himself properly. “Not anymore.”

And then, to Prompto’s amazement, Noctis sung him a lullaby. Well, _tried_ to. He got about three bars in before he was asleep again. Prompto laughed. Noctis had lullaby’d himself to sleep.

Although… maybe it had worked. Prompto yawned, drowsiness slipping over him. And then he too was asleep after the strangest day of his life.

Strangest, and best. Because now Prompto knew he’d do anything possible to make sure nothing ever hurt his best friend ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next week it's over to FFVII.


End file.
